1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead frame for a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using the lead frame and, more specifically, it relates to a lead frame employed in a method for manufacturing a resin-sealed type semiconductor device and to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using the lead frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a lead frame employed in a method of manufacturing a conventional integrated circuit. The lead frame has a prescribed pattern which is formed by etching or pressing a thin metal plate. Referring to the figure, a tie bar 1 connects outer leads 2. Inner leads 3 extend to the side of a central die pad 4 and after sealing, they will be contained in the resin. Meanwhile, hatched portions in the figure show the Ag or Au plated portions which facilitate the junction of semiconductor chips and the connection by Au wire, etc., between the electrodes of the semiconductor chip and the inner leads 3.
Referring to FIG. 2, a chip 5 is attached to the die pad 4 and the electrodes of the chip 5 and the inner leads 3 are in electrical connection to each other by fine lead wires 6 of, for example, Au. After the structure of FIG. 2 is obtained, a lead frame 11 is interposed between the upper mold 9 and the lower mold 10 of an injection mold, as shown in FIG. 3. Then, a thermosetting resin such as epoxy resin is injected to the cavity using the low pressure transfer molding, etc., to form a resin layer 8. The molded frame is shown in FIG. 4.
A thin film 12 (hereinafter referred to as a bur) which is formed by the resin entered the gap between the mold and the frame. The bur 12 occurs according to the flatness precision of the mold, the dispersion of plate thickness of the lead frame, uniformity of pressure of the press clamping the mold, the fluidity of the sealing resin and the die ware due to the frame treatment. The bur causes an inconvenience in that the plating can not be carried out on the outer lead in a subsequent process. Therefore, the bur 12 is eliminated by dry honing or the wet honing after molding. In addition, a bur eliminating method using high water pressure is employed after the electrolytic flash cutting.
A conventional lead frame is formed as described above. However, the bur eliminating process as above is essentially an undesired one. Meanwhile, when the honing is carried out, a package as well as the bur is damaged, the surface of the lead frame is made rough and the frame becomes slender, causing a probem such as the generation of plating needle deposition or less lead strength. There is also a problem in the bur eliminating method using electrolysis and high water pressure. Namely, a thick bur can not perfectly be eliminated according to the method. In addition, the necessary bur eliminating process and facilities as above increases product cost.